batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse)
Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Ra's al Ghul's name is written on a toe tag of a corpse in Batman: Arkham Asylum, playing on the fact that he is immortal. The body lies in a vault in the old Arkham Mansion, where it mysteriously vanishes towards the end of the game. The name-tag of the dead body is seen on the floor near the open morgue door, hinting that his body was retrieved by one of his followers during the confusion of the Arkham riots. ''Batman: Arkham City'' After retrieving his body, Ra's followers took it to the underground Wonder City and used the Lazarus Pit to bring him back to life, though he was still severely bruised and barely clinging to life. After being exposed to the Titan Poison that is slowly killing the Joker, Batman is shown a DNA strand Preview by Mr. Freeze that is needed for the cure to become functional. Batman quickly realizes that the DNA is a match for Ra's al Ghul and, via a tracking chip he placed on a member of the League of Assassins, sets out to find him. His search leads him to the remains of Wonder City beneath Gotham where he is reunited with Talia. Near death and knowing that he must see Ra's, agrees to undergo the Trials of the Demon and speaks to Ra's first on the spiritual realm. After emerging from his Trial, Batman proceeds to the final test where he must kill Ra's himself and assume leadership over the League of Assassins. Ra's is overjoyed to see that Batman will finally take his place as leader of the League; nonetheless, Batman reveals that he has double-crossed Ra's and that he will not kill him. Batman and Ra's fight one another until Talia intervenes, where Ra's quickly threatens the life of his own daughter. Angry at both Talia storms off and Batman gets his blood sample from Ra's, quickly delivering it to Freeze for analysis. Ra's, while initially fearful of continued use of the Lazarus Pit returns once Protocol 10 has been implemented in Arkham City and joins Batman and Hugo Strange in Wonder Tower in the center of Gotham. There it is revealed that Ra's was behind Arkham City all along and provided League resources to its development so that crime could be eradicated in Gotham. With Strange having outlived his usefulness, Ra's stabs him in the back with his sword and looks out on Gotham as it burns. Strange is not dead and engages Protocol 11, which Ra's was unaware of. The Wonder Tower explodes via a self destruct protocol, but not before Batman and Ra's were able to escape. Ra's and the Dark Knight continue to struggle with one another as they fall from the destroyed Wonder Tower. Ra's, defeated, sees his only avenue to win as plunging his sword through his own chest and into the Batman. Nonetheless, Batman has anticipated this attack and is able to pull away in time. Batman glides to safety while Ra's is further stabbed when he lands on the A logo of Arkham City just at the entrance. However, Ra's may have cheated death again, as the the body later disappears from the site with no trace. When bringing Oracle up to speed, Batman says as much, telling her that although Ra's is mortally wounded, he'll most likely soon be visiting a Lazarus Pit. Presumably Ra's was recovered by the League of Assassins and returned to the Lazarus Pit beneath Arkham City due to the increased guard presence in Wonder City and the lockdown of the League areas. This is also debatable however as the pit is destroyed by Batman in his final confrontation with Clayface and The Joker. There may possibly be other pits around the world as seen in other media adaptations, so the Wonder City pit itself may not be necessary. If one visits the spot were Ra's body was, hiw Sword can be seen sticking out of the ground. Trivia *It is revealed through riddle solutions that Ra's was behind the Wonder City Project, an operation he used as a front to murder those he saw as undesirable to society and to use Wonder Tower as a lightening rod to perfect his Lazarus Pit. His plans failed horribly, causing all of Wonder City's residence to go insane from exposure to the pit and leaving Wonder City in ruins. After Wonder City is shut down and new sections of Gotham are built over it, Ra's and his daughter and army return sometime later to make it their base of operations again during Ra's partnership with Hugo Strange. *Ra's' army mining throughout Wonder City after their return is the cause of the seismic activity that caused part of Arkham City to be submerged in water. *Additionally, Ra's also experimented on Solomon Grundy in his medical lab, using the Lazarus Pit to continuously revive him each time he is killed in the experiments. This makes Ra's partially responsible for Grundy's existence in this canon. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Ra's al Ghul's game over screens. *"You dissapoint me, Detective." *"It appears I chose unwisely, Detective." *"And the hunt for my successor goes on." Gallery 2052755-ras.png|A weakened Ra's before he enters the Lazarus Pit 2046015-ra_s_al_ghul.gif|Ra's challenges Batman to a duel Ra's face.JPG|Scratched and damaged face of Ra's al Ghul before entering the Pit rasarkham.PNG|Ra's after killing Hugo Strange rasarkham2.PNG|Ra's reveals himself as the mastermind behind the Arkham City conspiracy protocal10.PNG|Ra's watches as Protocol 10 comes into effect rasstabbed.PNG|Ra's impaled upon his own sword Ras.jpeg Ra's AC.PNG Ras_Bio.png tumblr_lvfgkqw7Kz1qghc3qo1_500.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters